A Soldier's Wish
by StormLover
Summary: A/U. T'Challa and Ororo, childhood sweethearts, are about to face their biggest challenge - separation due to T'Challa going off to pursue his lifelong dream of joining the military. Can their relationship survive the separation?


_A/N: This is a step into a different realm for me. Up until now, I've only written Rolo stories. Though I am still writing them, I had an epiphany regarding black love in comic books and felt bad that I as a woman of color advocates for Logan to win Ororo's hand. So to settle my own conscious about it, I needed to write a story where T'Challa was the winner of the love of our favorite wind rider. So I hope you will enjoy the story and drop me a line to let me know your thoughts. _

* * *

"Where's that man of yours?" Ororo's mother, N'Dare, asked her daughter as they worked in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the BBQ being thrown in her boyfriend's honor.

"He and Papa T went to the recruiter's office," she replied taking her seat at the table, spooning the filling into the hardboiled egg halves.

"What time is he leaving?" her mother asked, pulling a cake from the stove.

"I don't know," she replied sadly as she arranged the deviled eggs on the platter.

Hearing the sad tone in her daughter's voice, N'Dare Munroe made her way over to the table where she sat.

"Baby, I know this is hard but if it's meant to be, then it will be," she told her, stilling her hands so that her daughter would look at her. N'Dare's heart went out to her child as she wiped away the tear that spilled down her cheek.

"I know but I'm going to miss him soo much," Ororo replied as her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"We all will but think about it like this," N'Dare began as she pulled back and looked into her face, "He has always wanted to go into the military so he could do what he has always dreamed of doing. And in order to do that, he has to go away for a little while but he will be back."

"And you will be away at college, doing your own thang and the time will fly by. You'll see," her mother told her, gently squeezing her hands, "Now, go wash your face and make sure to check your nose. We don't need any extra ingredients falling in the food." They both chuckled.

_Mama always knows what to say_, Ororo thought as she nodded and left the kitchen. Her mother's words gave her some comfort as she headed to the bathroom but her heart still ached, knowing that in two days, the man she gave my heart to, would be leaving.

_Leaving_, she thought as another tear fell from her eye as she hurried into the bathroom. Everyone kept telling her that 12 weeks wasn't a long time but for Ororo, it was. Especially since she and her boyfriend had been around each for the past 10 years.

_Get it together, Ro. You promised him no tears today_, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. _At least not in front of him_. She smiled at the thought but the smile soon fell as the tears started falling again. _Oh man, how am I going to get through 12 weeks without him_, she thought burying her face in her hands, giving in to the tears and crying softly.

After a few minutes, she felt better. Taking a few deep breaths, she washed her face with a cool cloth. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she liked what she saw, a strong girlfriend, ready to send her man off to fulfill his dreams. _Now I just have to keep this face in place until he leaves, _she thought, taking another deep breath, _I can do this._

_Where is she?_ T'Challa wondered, as he entered the house that over last few years, became his second home. He smiled his greeting to the friends and family he passed intent on finding his girlfriend.

"Mama Indy!" he exclaimed, making her smile as she looked up as she removed a pie from the stove.

"Ah, there he is," she said, depositing the pie on the stovetop, turning off the appliance, "Come here, boy and give me my hug."

T'Challa walked over and embraced the woman who had accepted him as a part of her family. N'Dare was a hard woman to get along with in the beginning but when she finally saw that his intentions toward her daughter were true, she accepted the fact that her daughter had another person who loved her and accepted him.

Now years later, Mama Indy, his nickname for her, using the first and second letters in her name, was his second mother. He engulfed her in a big bear hug, as he wrapped his tall muscular frame around her slightly shorter one.

Laughing as he lifted her off her feet, she admonished him to put her down. When he complied, she lifted her hands to his face and looked into it, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Mama Indy," he replied, pulling her into another embrace, gentler this time.

"I know, I know," she replied, pulling away and reaching for a paper towel to wipe her eyes, "I promised I wouldn't." Taking a few deep breaths and sniffling and patting her eyes, she looked up at him with slightly red rimmed eyes with a smile.

"Okay. I'm alright now," she told him, motioning for him to sit.

Seeing one of his favorite dishes, he quickly took the seat next to the platter and quick as a flash, one of the devilled eggs disappeared.

"T," N'Dare said warningly, her hands on her shapely hips.

"Huh?" he said, his mouth full.

"Those are for the guests," she told him, walking over to the refrigerator.

Swallowing and swiping another one, he tried to turn on the charm. "Aww, Mama Indy, I'm the guest of honor. Can't I just taste a few to make sure their good?"

She laughed at him and placed a container from the fridge in front of him while pulling the large platter out of his reach. "True, you are the guest of honor but it doesn't take tasting a few to make sure they're good."

"Anyway, I made them and it's my recipe so I know they're good," she told him, watching him chew the other egg, "And since you are the guest of honor, I made sure to make you your own."

He looked up at her with a bright smile as he opened the Tupperware container in front of him, revealing his egglicious bounty. "Awesome! Thanks Mama Indy," he exclaimed, getting to his feet and hugging her again.

"Alright now. That's enough out of you," she told him, shooing him away, "Shouldn't you be out, mingling with your guests?"

"Right now, there's only one "guest" I want to mingle with," he replied, using the rabbit ears gesture. N'Dare replied with a good natured swat at his implication.

"What?" he said innocently, rubbing the spot.

"Boy, stop being fresh."

"Who's being fresh?" he asked, continuing with his innocent act. When she lifted a towel, he laughed, moving out of striking distance, "Where is she anyway?" He took one of his special eggs before resealing the container. Popping it into his mouth, he handed her the container and she returned it to the fridge.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Think she's up for some company?"

"Of course. She's probably wondering where you are."

"Thanks, Mama. Love you," he said, going up behind her and giving her a quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, baby," she told his retreating form, turning to watch him walk away, a tear falling from her eyes, "Dammit, I'm doing it again." She shook her head, chuckling at herself as she put the finishing touches on the meal.

T'Challa, T to his friends and family, took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to the second level. He was happy the day had finally arrived but it was bittersweet. He had spent the morning at the recruiter's office with his father to make sure everything was a go for him to leave, heading to begin the chapter in his life that he had always dreamed of. He was going to join the ranks of many of the men in his family who fought for the freedom of the country and for their family.

As far back as he could remember, he had always dreamed of becoming a member of one of the armed forces. The branch really didn't matter to him since all were represented by the men in his family. The only thing that mattered was him being able to protect his country and his family.

The one thing he didn't anticipate, though, was that the happiest day in his life would also prove to be one of the hardest days in his young life. He sighed as he neared her door. He was definitely going to miss her.

"Ro?" he called out, knocking, "Ya decent?"

"Yeah. Come in," she replied. He opened the door and she called out from her bathroom, "Have a seat. I'll be right out."

He took his customary seat at her desk and looked around, realizing it could be while before he would be in her room again. A room that held so many memories for him, both good and bad. Working on class projects. Beating her at the race car video game. Her convincing him to be the husband when they played house and her serving him dinner at a pretend dining table. Their first kiss. Their first big blow up. Him falling and breaking his arm while trying to climb up to her balcony to talk to her during one of their silent treatment episodes.

He chuckled to himself, enjoying the quick trip down memory lane.

The door swung open and he stood as she stepped into the room. He had always thought she was breathtakingly beautiful, even as a scrawny, know it all missing her front two teeth and towering over everyone until they got to 6th grade girl. She had grown into her beauty and whenever he saw her for the first time on any particular day, the sight caused his breath to hitch. Today was no exception.

"Wow," he breathed taking in her knee length, spaghetti strapped sapphire dress that matched her eyes. Some barely there silver sandals graced her lovely feet and silver jewelry adorned her ears, neck, wrists, and ankle.

"Like what you see?" she teased going up to him.

"Absolutely," he replied, taking her into his arms and kissing her lovingly. "You're wearing my favorite color," he told her after they ended the kiss.

"Since when? Your favorite color is black," she replied, leaning back to see his face.

"True but this shade of blue has been my favorite since the first time I looked into your eyes," he said huskily, his voice filled with emotion.

"Really?" she replied enticingly.

"Really," he replied, pulling her close for another kiss. _Man, it was going to be hard being away from this beautiful woman_, he thought as they pulled away when the need for oxygen overwhelmed them.

"You say that now but as soon as you're away, you're going to find another favorite color," she replied pulling away from him. Though her tone was teasing, he could hear the underlying seriousness and insecurity.

"Ro, baby look at me," he said gently, taking her hand and pulling her toward him and forcing her to look him in his eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her tear filled eyes. "A long time ago I gave my heart away to this blue eyed, white hair chick who thought she was the baddest chick in the 6th grade." They shared a chuckle at that. "Later, when she came to her senses, she trusted me with hers and I plan to keep it safe for as long as there is breath in my body. So sapphire blue will always be my favorite color."

Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly as she cried. When he felt her shift and heard her sniffling, he released her so he could look into her face.

"Feel better?"

"No, but it's a start," she replied honestly, looking up at him and closing her eyes as he wiped the tears from her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch.

"No tears today remember?"

"I never promised you that," she replied jokingly, smoothing down the front of his shirt, now slightly damp with her tears.

"Um, yeah you did. So did my mom and Mama Indy and all of ya'll broke it," he replied, pulling her back to him.

"Really?" she replied with a smile as he kissed her nose gently, "It was a foolish promise to make to begin with because we were never going to keep."

"Yeah, but you all gave it a try, so I give ya'll an A for effort," he said, taking her hand.

"Well, aren't you the generous one," she replied, allowing him to lead her out the room.

"Yeap, that's me. Generous, handsome, intelligent, I mean the list could go on," he joked as they walked side by side toward the stairs.

"Yes, it could but if you want to be able to wear your helmet, then you may want to stop now," she told him and giggled when he pulled her into an impromptu hug.

"What you trying to say?" he asked, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I said it. Didn't you hear me?" she countered and he responded by tickling her sides.

"T, stop," Ororo panted through her laughter.

After a minute of the tickling, T'Challa stopped and watched as his girlfriend pulled herself together. He burned this carefree image of her to his mind, knowing he would need it to help him get through the next few months.

Ororo, sensing a change in his mood, looked up into his face and saw the sadness there. She stepped closer to him and pulled his arms around her. She lifted his chin so his eyes could meet hers.

"No sad faces, remember?" she told him and he smiled sadly and blinked, a lone tear falling from his eyes, "Don't worry kiddo, we'll be here when you get back."

"With open arms like this?" he said, his hold tightening around her.

"Just like this. I love you, T'Challa. You will always be in my heart," she whispered, throwing out one of their favorite Disney quotes.

"Love you too, Ro. Always and forever."

_Four Years Later_

"Ororo Munroe," the Dean of Students announced over the loud speaker. Ororo walked across the stage and as she accepted her degree from him and shook his hand, she heard the shouts from her parents and godparents. She smiled brightly for the photographer as she stepped off the platform before taking her place in line again. Though it was suppose to be one of the best days of her life, her mind wasn't on the pomp and circumstance. It was on him, wondering where he was and what he was doing at the moment.

"Earth to chere," Remy LeBeau whispered to her as they made their way to the preselected designated spot where her family was waiting.

"Sorry, Remy. I guess my mind is somewhere else," she replied, looking up at him and giving him a sad smile.

"Remy sure that his thoughts be with you this day, mon ami," Remy said, throwing a comforting arm on her shoulders.

"I'm sure your right," she replied out loud but thought, _But it's not the same_.

The last four years had been a struggle for Ororo. The first year was a year of major change - graduating from high school, going off to college, living on her own, and having to cope with being away from home.

All this paled in comparison to the leaving of her first love. He went off to the military and after the first grueling months of boot camp, T'Challa went off to officer's school. After his stint there, he finally came home.

When he arrived home for his month long leave, he and Ororo spent nearly every day together. It wasn't until the day before he was leaving that he told her about the new assignment.

"I think it's best if you and I take a break," he said gently as they sat on the hood of his car in her dorm's parking lot.

"What do you mean, a break?" she asked.

"Ro, I can't expect you to put your life on hold while you wait for me to return," T'Challa reasoned.

"How is my life on hold? I have a life. I have school, I have friends, and I have a boyfriend in the military."

"But there's more to life than that."

"I'm content with my life," she replied and then a light bulb went off, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Ro," he began.

"So help me, T'Challa, if you don't spit it out, I will knock you into next week," she told him, reminding him of the times they had fought as kids.

"I'm being stationed overseas for the next three years," he told her and was sadden to see the bravo that was in her face slowly dissipate.

"Three years?"

"Yeah and I don't want you to be sitting around waiting for me to come home. I want you to go and live your life," he told her, taking her hand in his and forcing her to look at him.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh God," she replied, covering her face with her free hand, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to enjoy every moment I could while I was here and I knew that if I told you before now, the last few days would have been different," he told her, wiping her face, "A wise man once told me that the greatest exercise of loving a person is letting them go."

"So you breaking up with me is your way of showing me just how much you love me," she replied angrily, moving her face from his hands.

"Ro, don't make this harder than it already is."

"No, I'm not making it harder, you did that when you opened your mouth, saying we need to take break," she told him, hopping down from the car, "And since it seems that you have your mind made up, I will give you what you want."

With that she turned and walked toward her dorm. When he called her name, she started jogging toward the door, never once looking back.

T'Challa hesitated, wanting more than anything to go after her, to explain but he knew that it wouldn't do much to make the situation better. So he looked up at her dorm once more and turned away, making his way to the driver side of his car. As he drove home, he continued trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

"You have to make a decision, son," his father had told him when he spoke with him about the overseas assignment agonizing over when he would share the news with Ororo.

"But I love her, Dad," he replied, exasperated.

"I know but do you really want to keep her from living her life over the next three years, waiting for you to come home?" T'Chaka asked, joining his son at the patio doors, as he gazed out of them.

"No, but I don't want to lose her."

"Son, if you and Ororo are truly meant to be, this short time apart will not matter," his father said, cupping his shoulder in a comforting gesture, "If I know Ro like I think I do, she will stay true to her heart. If she is meant to be yours, she will return to you." With a soft squeeze, his father had left him to his to thoughts. He knew that when he broke the news to her that it wouldn't end well. He didn't think that it would also end in a three month silence between them.

He continued writing letters to her, just like he had before their breakup and had nearly given up hope after the third month until he received a thick envelope. She had written him during her time of self imposed silence but refused to send them until she could write them without the ink smearing because of her tears, her words not his.

Now, as he stood in the wings and watched as she walked across the stage to get her degree, he hoped the words his father had spoken three years ago would be true. After she crossed the stage, he pulled the box from his pocket and looked down at the blue diamond set in platinum ring that cost him a pretty penny. He knew she was worth it and prayed that when he gave it to her, that she would give him the answer he longed to hear.

"I know so. If this T'Challa is half the guy you told me he was, the only place he would want to be right now is with you, chere. Mark Remy's words, he's gonna come through," he told her as he gave her a quick squeeze, causing her to smile.

Remy had taken a liking to her after they paired up for a school project. After having lunch to celebrate their good grade, they learned they had a lot in common, including having a long distance relationship.

From that day on, they were inseparable. They were each other's date to parties and partners on class projects. They were the other's cure for loneliness and shoulder to lean on and listening ear when the rigors of being in a long distance relationship got to them. They were together so often, that people begin to think that they were an item and when the two denied it, most thought they were lying.

As they made their way to the designated place where they would meet their family, he thought about the day that their friendship bond had been forged into the strongest relationship he had, outside of the one he had with his parents and his lady love.

He knew she had been out with T'Challa and figured he would check to see if she had made it back. What he found when he stepped into her room after she told him to come in was a sight that caused his breath to hitch. He saw his friend destroying her room, especially the things that he knew were from T'Challa.

"Chere, stop this," he told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, holding her to him tightly, preventing her from damaging anything else.

"Let me go, dammit," she said tearfully, struggling against him, trying to break his hold on her.

"Not till ya tell me what's going on?" he reasoned, turning her to face him.

"He broke up with me," she told him falling against his chest, sobbing. Not knowing what to say, Remy held her till she stopped crying and refused to leave her side until he was convinced that she would be okay.

That incident solidified him in her life. He became her confidant and away from home support system. He was there on the days when the pain of losing T'Challa caused her to curl up in a ball on her bed and cry her eyes out. It was him that held her and rocked her to sleep. It was him, who saved the letters from T'Challa in his room until she was able to pick them up and read them instead of tearing them into small pieces.

When his girlfriend Rogue finally made it to their school, instead of losing a friend, Ororo gained another. They were thick as thieves and even though Rogue was there with them, Remy still found time to have one on one time with his Stormy and for that, she was grateful.

It wasn't until their junior year that Ororo was able to get past her heartbreak enough to begin dating. Remy, assumed the role of older brother, even though he was younger than she by a few months. He met the guys who wanted to take her out and gave them the third degree. On one hand, she hated when he did that but she soon realized that he saved her a great deal of time by weeding out those who weren't date worthy.

It wasn't until a graduating Engineering student caught her eye that Ororo gave Remy the sign to back off. Though it had been more than a year since she seen T'Challa, her heart still belonged to him. Even so, there was something about Forge that made her want to try her hand at love again.

Now after two years of dating, she liked him enough but her feelings didn't go beyond that. Those thoughts occupied her mind as she stepped into her parents' home once again, now as a college graduate. She excused herself to her room to put away her cap and gown. Her mother took her degree from her as soon as they arrived at the meeting place after the ceremony.

Ororo looked out of the window that faced T'Challa's house and wasn't surprised to see the curtains pulled together. She sighed, hating that she still held onto the hope that he would make it back for her graduation. She was surprised when she felt moisture on her hand. She lifted her hand to her face and wiped away the trail the tear left. Sighing deeply, she went into her bathroom and wiped her face. Sighing at her reflection, she left out, heading back downstairs.

Her parents asked for everyone's attention about an hour after she entered the room.

"My wife and I would like to thank you for coming to help celebrate this major milestone in the lives of these young people," her father, David said loudly in his booming voice, directing the attendees attention to the table where Ororo sat with Remy and Rogue. The room erupted in applause, making the former students blush under their gazes.

After a while, her father drew the attention back to him and her mother who were now joined by her godparents.

"If you have children, you can relate to the sentiment that one day you look at your children and their young and helpless and then the next thing you know, their walking across a stage, graduating from college. You realize they are not children anymore and in my case, your little girl is no longer your little girl but a grown woman ready to tackle the world. For a father, that reality is a hard one to swallow, especially when you're living it," her father paused in his speech as his eyes met his daughter's. She knew that look and stood, walking over to stand next to her father, giving him a gentle kiss, whispering, "I will always be your little girl."

He shut his eyes and nodded, struggling with his composure. After a moment, he opened his eyes and finished his speech, bolstered by the strength of his two favorite women.

"So, as you know, it is said that it takes a village to raise a child and before my wife and I moved into this neighborhood, the rearing of our daughter was solely our responsibility. Once we moved into this home some 14 years ago, we met a family that became a part of that village that would help us ensure that we raised a responsible citizen of the world. Or citizens as the case may be since they were raising one of their own."

"So today, if I haven't said it, I'm saying it now," David continued, taking a step forward and going over to shake hands with his best friend, T'Chaka, "Thanks man for being there for me and my family." They exchanged a brother man hug where they shook hands and leaned in and gave each other a one arm embrace and a few pats on the back.

"No man, thank you for being there for me and my wife by keeping our son while I was stationed overseas. We will never forget you taking care of T'Challa while we were gone. It's a shame that he couldn't make it today," T'Chaka said sadly.

Ororo lowered her eyes, not wanting others to see her tears at the confirmation that the one person she wanted to be present on her day could not be.

"Sweetheart, didn't you forget something?" Malkia asked her husband.

"Oh, that's right," T'Chaka said before whistling and turning toward the patio door. Ororo and her parents followed suite and three sets of eyes landed on T'Challa as he walked into the room, armed with a big bouquet of flowers, his eyes on Ororo.

"T'Challa?" Ororo said, not believing her eyes.

"Hey Ro," he replied, walking up to her and handing her the flowers.

She looked down at them briefly before turning her eyes back to his handsome face, his features blurring as her eyes flooded with tears. She stepped into his embrace, hugging him tightly.

"You made it," she whispered tearfully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he whispered back, closing his eyes, shutting out the world around them and focusing on the feel of having her in his arms again, "Congrats, baby. I knew you could do it."

She nodded against his shoulder, not trusting her voice at the moment. They ended the embrace and T'Challa was pulled into a hearty embrace by her father and then her mother, but his eyes always found their way back to her.

She was so caught in the reunion that she didn't notice that her boyfriend, Forge had arrived and was standing behind her.

"Ororo, baby, are you okay?" he asked, his hand going to the small of her back.

She was startled by the touch and looked into his face.

"Yes, I-I'm fine," she replied, allowing him to pull her close for a quick hug and kiss on the temple, "I'm glad you made it."

"I am too. Sorry I missed the ceremony. I'll make it up to you later," he whispered against her ear. She felt eyes on them and when she turned, her gaze met T'Challa's as he stood next to his mother.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Forge suggested, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the buffet tables in the formal dining room, oblivious of the stare he was getting from T'Challa.

"Sure," she replied, dropping eye contact with T'Challa and following him.

The rest of the afternoon moved in a blur for Ororo. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't focus on the conversations happening around her. All she could think about was T'Challa. Needing a moment alone, she excused herself and headed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and sighed, closing her eyes, suddenly reliving the feel of being in T'Challa's arms. She couldn't help but remember the look on his face when Forge hugged and kissed her.

She sighed again and pushed away from the door, heading to the bathroom. When she finished, she stepped out and headed to her balcony. Though it faced the backyard, she was thankful that her balcony sat in the recessed area of the roof. It shielded her from being seen from the backyard, where most of the guests had congregated to enjoy the late afternoon breeze.

Ten minutes later, she wasn't surprised when she heard her door open and close. She stood in the corner of the balcony, hidden from view from anyone entering the room. Wanting to hold onto her solitude for as long as she could, she waited for the person to find her. Thinking it was her mother, she was shocked to see T'Challa stepping out.

"I thought I would find you here," T'Challa said.

"People started missing me?" she asked, glancing away from him, trying to compose herself.

"Not really. I think most people are more concern about the games and food than your absence," he replied.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Baby, I've missed you for the past three years, so that ain't nothing new," he replied honestly.

"Why didn't you let me know you were missing me?" she asked, slightly taken aback by his honestly, "That never came across in any of your letters."

"It would have made being away from you a lot harder," he replied.

"So you were lying to me?"

"I was trying to stay focus and not get caught up in my emotions about missing you," he replied, turning to face her and taking her hand in his, "Because once I headed down that road, I wouldn't be able to turn back."

"I'm not following, T'Challa," she began, trying to understand, "You say you missed me but didn't want to let me know because you were trying not to get caught up with the emotions you would feel if you focused on missing me?"

"Pretty much. Clear as mud right?"

"Right."

"Well, maybe this will clear it up," he replied, pulling her closer to him, cradling her face in his hands, "I missed you like crazy and the worst thing I've ever done was breaking up with you," he told her looking deep into her eyes.

"T'Challa…" she began just as a knocked sounded at her door.

"Ro, you in there?" Forge's voice came through the door.

She looked up at T'Challa and watched as he dropped his hold on her and took a step back. Her heart sank. She missed their closeness and was slightly upset that they had been interrupted. _What's the matter with me_, she thought, turning toward the door. _I'm getting upset about not being alone with T'Challa when I have a boyfriend._

"Yes, Forge. I'll be right out," she called out, making her way back into the room as he opened the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were…" his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on T'Challa on the balcony behind her, "What is he doing in here?"

"We were just talking," Ororo replied smoothly, "And now, we're heading downstairs. Coming T?"

"Yeah," T'Challa replied, disappointment lacing his voice as he stepped into the room.

Figuring he needed to get the introduction out the way, he stopped in front of Forge and held out his hand, "T'Challa."

"Forge, Ororo's boyfriend," he replied smugly, shaking his hand while taking Ro's in his free one possessively.

"Ah, so you've been taking care of my girl," T'Challa replied, catching Ororo's shocked look.

"T'Challa," Ororo said.

"Somebody had too since you decided you no longer wanted to," Forge replied evenly, ignoring the look Ororo was giving him.

"Forge," she said, her shocked gaze falling on him.

"Now, see that's where you're wrong," T'Challa began but was interrupted when Remy came to the door.

"Chere, there you be. Remy was wondering where you got to," he replied, looking from her to the men and then back to her, "La maman says she's ready to cut the cake." Remy held out his hand and Ororo took it gratefully, knowing that he had saved her from being in the middle of some drama, literally.

The men looked at each other and T'Challa motioned for Forge to go ahead of him.

_It's going to be an interesting night_, T'Challa thought as he closed the door behind him.

The four made their way down the stairs with Ororo and Remy leading the way, Forge following close behind them, and T'Challa bringing up the rear.

T'Challa, conflicted in his feelings of wanting to stake claim to what was his and respecting the relationship Ororo was in, joined his mother and father as Ororo and Remy made their way to the cake.

Ororo had asked her parents to include Remy as the guest of honor since his family could not make it to the ceremony from their home in Cajun country down in Louisiana.

A frequent visitor to the Munroe house, Remy had carved a place in her parents' heart and they treated him like another son, much to Ororo's dismay at times but she was happy that her family had adopted him.

Now standing next to him, she leaned up and whispered her thanks in his ear and when he looked at her quizzically, she told him for the save in her bedroom. He nodded knowingly and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Remy knew that the situation was hard for her, especially with T'Challa present. So he figured he would stick close to her and help her through any issues that might pop up tonight, since he would be leaving in the morning, heading back to New Orleans for a few weeks before returning to begin his new job.

T'Challa took it all in and weighed his options while Forge, determined not to be out done, stood close by Ororo's side and accepted the first piece of cake she had carved from the large sheet cake.

Handing her her slice, he took her hand and led her to the gazebo in the backyard were they could be alone. She watched him quizzically as he sat beside her, quietly eating his cake.

"The cake is good," he replied, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is. It from our favorite bakery," she replied, referring to herself and Remy. She could tell there was something on his mind and though she would normally wait for him to speak, she needed to ask him a question first.

"Forge, where were you today?"

"I had some stuff to take care of," he replied vaguely, leaning forward in his seat.

"And it was more important than watching your girlfriend graduate from college?"

"No, but it was something that I needed to do," he told her, looking back at her before turning his eyes back to the yard.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," she replied, getting to her feet, feeling slighted.

"And what that suppose to mean?" he asked standing and reaching out to grab her hand.

"It means that if it wasn't more important and you still didn't show, then that lets me know where I stand with you."

"Oh, don't give me that crap. That's bull and you know it," he replied, pulling her toward him, "You're just trying to pick a fight so I'll leave so you can be with T'Challa."

"T'Challa has nothing to do with this," she told him, trying to put some space between but his hold on her wrist prevented her from moving.

"Really? Well then why didn't you tell me he was going to be here tonight?"

"Because it was a surprise," she told him, standing her ground.

"Oh how convenient," Forge sneered, "And I guess you and he had a loving reunion and you and he were "just talking" when I found you upstairs in your bedroom." Forge used the quote gesture with his free hand as he continued holding Ororo's arm, "I'm sick of living in that guy's shadow. He dumped you and left you behind to pick up the pieces. Why can't you move on?"

"I did move on but unfortunately it was to a jerk who cares about nothing and no one except himself," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh, so what is this, attack Forge night?"

"No, it's Ororo's tired of Forge's shit night," she replied, snatching her arm from his grasp, "I'm tired of the unexplained absences, the unanswered and unreturned calls, and the disappearing acts. And I refuse to let this go on any further."

"So what are you saying? You're done with me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she retorted angrily.

"Is that truly how you feel?"

"Yes," she told him, maintaining eye contact with him, not faltering one bit.

"Fine. It's over," he replied, bumping past her to leave the gazebo. He had gotten a few steps away before turning back and going back over to where she stood, "For the record, I was only with you to make my girl jealous and when we reconnected, I just strung you along. You were never my number one. You were just something to do. How's that for the truth."

Ororo, not believing what she heard, didn't realize she had slapped him until she saw his head move to the side, a red mark appearing on his face. When he looked back at her, she could see the anger in his eyes. She waited to see what his next move would be. In the past, their arguments had never been physical but she knew by some of the stories he had shared that he was not above hitting a woman, especially if she provoked him. So she waited to see if he was provoked enough to strike her.

"Bitch, I did you a favor and this is how you repay me?"

"You need to watch how to talk to the lady," T'Challa told him standing a few feet behind him.

"And if I don't?" Forge countered, turning to face him.

"Then it be a rumble in the concrete jungle," Remy replied, stepping out the shadows to join T'Challa.

Forge stood there for a moment, weighing his options. He figured he could take either man in a fair fight but not both at the same time.

"I ain't got time for this," Forge told them as Ororo's father and T'Challa's father stepped out into the yard to check to see if everything was okay.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" David asked the guys, his voice stopping Forge's forward motion.

"No, sir. I was just leaving," Forge replied, continuing on past the older men, "Ya'll have a good evening."

David turned away from the door back to "his" children, his questioning gaze falling on T'Challa as Remy went over to check on Ororo.

"You okay, 'chere?" Remy asked, happy that T'Challa acquiesced to his request to check on Ororo alone.

"Not really but I will be," she told him, taking a deep breath to steel herself for the conversations she knew were coming, "Will you tell them I need a minute alone?"

"Okay. You know it not be easy, right?"

"Yeah, but you are the charmer. I'm sure you will figure it out," she told him, giving him a sad smile.

"Alright, petite. Remy got ya back," he replied, giving her a quick squeeze and kissing the top of her head, "T be worried about you."

"I know. Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Remy headed down the short steps from the gazebo and met the men waiting at a respectful distance, respecting her wishes.

"She say she need a minute," Remy told them.

"Is she okay, Remy?" David asked, fighting hard against his nature to not to go over to his daughter, trying to give her the space she requested.

"Yea Papa D but she need some time alone," he replied.

"He didn't put his hands on her did he?" David asked, not liking the situation at all.

"We didn't see it if he did," T'Challa told him, "Because if he had, he would have had to be carried out."

T'Chaka, knowing his son's intentions, figured that it probably would be best for them to say goodnight, especially since he knew T'Challa could use some rest. _Not that he would get it, considering the situation but it would worth a try_, T'Chaka thought, watching his son look back at Ororo who sat, looking off in the distance away from them.

"Now, I'm not too happy about not being able to go and see my baby right now," David continued, looking at Remy who looked sheepish, his tone slightly angry at the thought of someone putting their hands on his little girl, "But I'll respect her wishes for now but come tomorrow baby girl, we gone have a little discussion." David said the last part loud enough for his daughter to hear.

Not getting a response, David turned to the guys and said, "Alright fellas, let's call it a night." The men reluctantly made their way into house, whispering amongst themselves.

After a few minutes, Ororo sighed, getting to her feet. She headed toward the side of the house under her balcony. Wanting to avoid her family until the morning, Ororo climbed up the reinforced wooden trellis that ended under her balcony. Hoisting herself up, she climbed over the railing, landing softly.

Determined to put the night behind her, she started removing her clothes as soon as the balcony door closed behind her, heading for the shower. All she needed was a hot shower, her bed, and a few hours of sleep and she would be good.

Or so she thought. She tossed and turned after her scalding shower. Groaning in frustration, she went to the balcony and opened the doors to let the cool night air in. After a few minutes, even that wasn't enough to calm her troubled mind. So she opted for option number three, some of her mother's banana pudding.

_Looks like someone else had the same idea,_ she thought as she approached the illuminated kitchen. She was shocked to see T'Challa sitting with Remy at the table, each with a bowl in front of them.

"I hope you left me some," she told them, startling them.

"Yeah, they be more," Remy replied, quickly recovering, wondering if she had heard anything.

"You alright, Ro?" T'Challa asked, watching her as she pulled the dessert from the refrigerator.

"Yeah," she replied, tucking an errant strain of her from her face, her wrist visible to them.

"Ro, what happened to your wrist?" T'Challa asked, his tone heavy as he stood, with Remy following suit.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at her wrist, not realizing a sizeable bruise had formed as a result of Forge's gripped. Knowing what it could mean, she looked up at his angry face. "T'Challa..."

"Did he do that to you?" he asked quietly, his face a mask of anger.

"T'Challa, please, let it go. It's nothing," she told him tiredly, as she turned back to dish some of the dessert in the bowl in her bowl.

"He bruised you and you want me to let it go?" T'Challa asked incredulously, "Like that's gonna happen."

"It is going to happen because it's none of your concern and it's not up for discussion anymore," she replied heatedly.

"Good night," she told them before taking her bowl and heading into the living room.

"Let me, mon frère," Remy said, catching T'Challa by the arm to prevent him from going after her.

"Man, what is her problem? I'm just trying to be there for her," he replied in frustration.

"I understand but it be a rough day for her. She graduated from college, de man she loves surprised her at her party, her fights with her current boyfriend and they break up and you're there to see it all happen," Remy explained, his voice low, "As strong as Stormy is, this be a very rough day for 'er. So let me talk to her and hopefully ya can talk after."

"Alright," T'Challa replied reluctantly, "Thanks, man. You're a good friend to her."

"She be Remy's padnat. Love 'er like a sister," he replied, "And because I love 'er like a sister, Remy give you fair warning. This is your second chance. Ya hurt 'er, Remy hurt you."

"I can respect that," T'Challa acknowledged.

"Glad we see eye to eye. Give me a few and then I come and get you."

Remy left the room, leaving T'Challa with his thoughts. _Oh, that stubborn woman_, he thought as he stood, going over to the sink to wash out his and Remy's bowl. After he was done, he returned to his seat. _But she's your stubborn woman_, a defiant small voice said, making him smile.

Thinking back on it, he couldn't help shaking his head while a smile crossed his face as his mind went back to the first time he laid eyes on her.

He was out riding his bike when a moving truck ambled down the quiet street. Following it was a black Dodge Charger. He moved his bike into the yard and stayed there beside it, tossing his football in the air as he pretended not to notice what was going on next door.

When she got out the back seat of her family's car, the ball hit him on his head as his first sighting of her left him dumbstruck. He didn't know at the time but what he felt had a name and it was love at first sight.

He fell deeper as he saw her smile, lighting up her face. Her mother looked at her when she heard her giggle and looked over at him as he scrambled to grab the wayward ball. He heard her mother call her name and she followed her obediently into the house, casting a quick glance in his direction before disappearing through the door.

Their first official meeting came about two weeks later when she, riding her bike around the block, rode unknowingly in the place the neighborhood kids called no man's land because of the dogs that enjoyed chasing after unsuspecting kids on bikes. Soon, the sound of barking reached his ears and when he looked up, he saw her riding hard away from the dogs that were nipping at her heels. He took off after her.

Just as he neared her, she hit a low curb and went flying over her handle bars, landing luckily in the grass. He hopped off his bike and used it to push the two dogs away. Soon, the dogs headed back the way they came.

Breathing hard, he waited to see if the dogs would return. When they didn't, he turned to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning over and taking her elbow.

"I think so," she said, standing and brushing off her jeans and shirt, "Thanks for your help. Those dogs are crazy."

"Yeah and their owners are just as crazy so we know to steer clear of that part of the neighborhood when riding our bikes," he told her, looking her over closely, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking up at him with her striking blue eyes, "I'm Ororo by the way."

"T'Challa," he replied, accepting the hand she held out, "Beautiful."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her hands immediately going to her nonexistent hips, assuming the pose her mother took whenever she and her father were having an argument.

"Yo-your name means beautiful in Swahili," he stammered, not sure why he was stumbling on his words. He never did that.

"Oh, yeah. It does. My mom named me that as a way of holding onto her culture," she replied, calming down slowly, wondering what he knew about Swahili.

"Cool," he said watching her pick up her bike, noticing that her movements were kind of awkward, "Here, let me get it."

"No," she panted, standing straight again, her back screaming in protest, "I got it."

"Okay but do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, feel free," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady as she started walking, each step causing her pain.

"I know you're hurting," he began after they had gone a block, their momentum slowed by her slowing steps.

"I just need to rest for a minute and I'll be fine," she told him, leaning up against a tree, sighing with relief.

"How about this…I'll run ahead and get your mom and she can come and pick you up in the car," he proposed and she shook her head.

"My mom will freak. I think I can make it."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm alright. If you need to go, you can. I'll be okay by myself," she said stubbornly.

"My dad would skin me if he knew I left you by yourself knowing you were hurt," he told her. Frustrated at her stubbornness, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Literally. He went to her and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"T'Challa, what are you doing?" she shrieked in shock.

"Helping you, whether you like it or not," he told her as she starting kicking and he wrapped his arm around her legs, pinning them to him. He knew they were a sight as he made his way down the last block to their houses. Her angry shouts brought their mothers to the door and Ororo's mother, seeing her child in his arms, intercepted them, demanding to know what was going on.

He chuckled at the memory of her mother's angry face and his explanation while all three women spoke at once. Thankfully, his father was home and came to his rescue, understanding what his son was saying and reassuring the women. Ororo's mother took her in the house while T'Challa's mother headed into their home to retrieve some muscle soothing ointment. Leaving the women to tend to Ororo, T'Challa and his father walked down the road to retrieve the bikes.

"You did the right thing," his father told him, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Why doesn't it feel like it?" he had asked, leaning over to pick up her bike while his dad grabbed his. He was happy that both bikes were still there.

"Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is doing what's right, especially when the person you're trying to help doesn't think they need it when you know they do."

"So you think she will talk to me after this?" he asked as he and his father made their way back to their home.

"I think she will," T'Chaka told his son, "Maybe not right away, but eventually, she will come around."

She did. And the rest, as they say, was history.

Now, he just needed to figure out how to get her back.

T'Challa looked at his watch and noticed that 30 minutes had passed and still no Remy. Needing to see her, he got to his feet and started toward the living room. He could hear snippets their heated conversation

"Remy, would you just drop it."

"Dammit Stormy, this be ya chance to be with the man ya love and ya going to let it pass ya by. Why?"

"He left me once, Remy. Who's to say he won't do it again?" she replied.

"I promise it won't if you give me another chance," T'Challa responded, startling them. Ororo looked up at him and then turned back to stare at the blank TV screen.

"Remy, can we have a moment?" T'Challa asked.

"Gladly," he replied, still fuming at his friend. Before exiting the room, he leaned over and whispered, "Give 'im a chance, chere."

She nodded, letting him know she heard him before kissing his cheek and whispering good night.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," she told him, glancing up at him before turning her attention back to the dark screen of the TV.

"What makes you think I can't keep a promise of not leaving you again?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"You're in the military. They may need you and at a moment's notice, you're gone. Off to save the world and fight for the country that you love so much," she replied, her bitterness coming through her words.

"That's true for someone who is still active but after spending three years away, fighting for the country I love, I realized that I love you more," he said, his eyes on her profile, watching as she turned to face him.

"What?"

"Ororo, these past three years have been the hardest in my life and the one thing that made things so hard was the fact that I was away from you. I know I hurt you when I broke up with you, but baby, you have to understand, I didn't want your life to be on hold because of me. Even if that meant not having you in the end, it was a chance I had to take."

"So you would risk us not being together just so I can experience life?"

"That was my intentions, as messed up as they may seem."

"They weren't so messed up," she admitted, sighing and turning to face him, "Papa T and I had a conversation about it. I was having a bad night, missing you terribly and he knew it and asked me to come and take a walk with him. He explained why you did what you did and though it still hurt, our talk helped me to put things in perspective. So much so that I attempted to date again, but we both know how that ended."

"Yeah but he was a jerk and didn't deserve you," T'Challa told her.

"But what if he had done right by me. Would you have been able to deal with the situation if it ended up being a happily ever after?"

"Honestly, it would have been hard, just like watching you with him at the party tested every ounce of will power I had but as long as you were happy, I would not have intervened."

"What about now?"

"Well, all bets are off. From where I'm standing, you're a single and available woman and since I'm going to be around for a while, I figured I would try to win you back, by any means necessary."

"Oh really? You really think you're ready to be my number one again?"

"In my mind and heart, I never stopped being it," he told her, his gaze serious.

"Well, I guess we will just have to see what happens then, won't we?" she said, getting to her feet and holding out her hand for his.

"I guess so," he replied, taking her hand and standing.

"Good," she told him as she led him to the back door, "I guess we will see you tomorrow then."

"Bright and early," he said, a smile creasing his face as he stepped down and turned back to face her. She smiled in return and at that moment, T'Challa knew that everything would be okay, especially when she reached out to him to hug him, kissing him gently on the lips.

_Yeap, everything is gonna be alright_, he thought, making his way through the opening in the fence between her family's yard and his.


End file.
